


25 years later, June.

by Heyjinism



Category: Ciel: The Last Autumn Story
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	25 years later, June.

꿀 냄새, 우유 냄새. 어린아이의 달콤한 향기가 났지만, 디셈버는 속지 않았다. 품에 꼭 끌어안고 부비부비하다가 제멋대로 뻗친 이 머리카락에 눈이 찔려 비명을 지른 것도 한두 번이 아니었으니까. 어디서 닮아도 이런 걸 닮았어. 디셈버는 투덜거렸다. 그가 정말로 잘 알고 있었던 누군가의 머리카락도 그랬다. 달콤할정도로 부드러운 스트로베리 브라운 빛 머리카락. 그러나 그 머리카락은, 겉보기와 달리 뻣뻣한데다 제대로 묶어놓지 않으면 늘 사방으로 뻗치곤 했다. 가끔은 빗자루처럼 보일 때도 있을 정도였으니까, 말 다 했지.

"자주 놀러 와 줘. 쥰이 자꾸 찾는단 말야."  
"애가 뭘 안다고 자꾸 찾는다는 거야."

투덜거리며, 제대로 묶어놓지도 않은 머리카락을 손바닥으로 다 헤집어 놓았다. 쥰은 방긋 웃으며 디셈버에게 매달리다가, 얼른 손을 놓으며 양 손을 앞으로 내밀었다. 마주본 두 작은 손바닥 사이, 필드가 느껴졌다.

"애한테 벌써 저런 거 가르치지 말라고 그랬지!"  
"......소질이 있는걸."  
"소질 좋아한다. 소질이 있으면 뭘 해? 제뉴어리는 그놈의 스펠 평생 한 번 써보지도 못하고 죽었는데. 제뉴어리 뿐이야? 오거스틴도 제1 왕녀지만 이건 위험해서 어디다 쓸 수가 없는 마법들밖에 못 써서 봉인해 버렸잖아. 바로 네가!"  
"여왕이 부탁했으니까 그렇지. 너도 그렇고. 죽은 사람을 살려내는 힘이었잖아. 적어도 너라면 좋아할 줄 알았는데."  
"그게 섭리가 아니라는 것 정도는 알아!"

디셈버는 투덜거렸다. 더운 바람에, 뒤뜰에 피었을 장미향 대신 매캐한 공장의 매연이 느껴졌다. 이런 동네가 뭐가 좋다고, 시에라에서 지내라고 그렇게 말을 해도 굳이 여기 뉴턴에 처박혀 있는 것인지. 그녀를 만나러 올 때마다 가슴이 괴로웠다. 해가 갈 수록 독해지는 매연 때문에. 그리고 해가 지나도 바래지 않는 기억들 때문에. 디셈버는 눈에 익은 마당과 건물을 대충 지나치며, 쥰을 옆구리에 끼듯이 안아든 채 씩씩거리며 이비엔을 따라갔다.

"그리고 갓 죽은 거야 살려낸다고 쳐도, 죽은지 십 년도 넘게 지나서, 아마 다시 열어본들 뼈밖에 안 남았을 사람을 다시 살려내서 뭘 어쩌라는 거야. 제뉴어리는 평생, 괴물이 되고 싶지 않다고 그랬던 놈이야. 괴물이 되면 내 손으로 죽이겠다고 약속하고 곁에 있었는데, 그놈을 자기 딸 손으로 괴물로 만들어서 뭘 어쩌라고."  
"그건 그렇네."  
"얄밉다."  
"뭐가."  
"너 혼자 너무 느긋하게 굴어서."

예전 여학생 기숙사가 있던 건물로 들어섰다. 아직 건물은 공사 중이었지만, 3층 구석의 어느 방 문을 열고 들어가자 희미한 차 향기가 느껴졌다. 예전, 아직 로우드의 학생이었던 시절, 금남구역이라 직접 들어와 볼 수는 없었지만, 그때 이비엔과 라리에트가 내려다보던 그 창문이, 아마도 이 방의 창문이었겠구나 싶었다. 낡은 거울과 세면도구, 소박한 테이블과 테이블클로스, 구석에 놓인, 이가 빠진 것을 곱게 때워서 걸어놓은 오래된, 비싸지는 않았지만 추억이 담겨 있는 찻잔들. 디셈버는 여전히 쥰을 안아올린 채로, 방을 둘러보았다. 구석에 놓인 소파에는, 겉뜨기 하나만으로 만든 조각들을 이어붙인 낡은 담요가 놓여 있었다.

"라리가 만들던 거야."

이비엔은 찻잔을 내려 차를 따랐다. 햇살 아래 반짝이던 쥰의 머리빛같은 찻물을 들여다보며 디셈버는 아이를 내려놓았다.

"내가 처음 필드를 열었던 날 기억나?"  
"아아, 그 날."  
"응."  
"아주 시끄러웠지."  
"라리에트가 내게, 그래도 살아있다 보면 언젠가는, 살아있기 잘 했다고 생각할 날이 올 거라고 했어."  
"마력이 소진되어 죽을지도 모르는 사람에게 말이지."  
"응. 그것도 저 하늘 꼭대기에서."  
"참, 너희들 답다. 아, 그거 아냐? 내가 그때, 너 아직 죽지도 않았는데 제뉴어리에게 애도의 인사부터 한 거."  
"뭐, 누구라도 그랬을 테니까. 미스 옥타비아도 나 포기했다며."  
"그랬지. 라리에트에게 네 마지막이라도 지켜달라고 올려보낸 것이었으니까."  
"정말, 기적이라면 기적이었어. 그때 라리에트가 갑자기 내 마음을 열고 불쑥 들어와 버린 건."  
"됐다, 됐어. 지금 대체 얼마나 지났는데 아직도 그 이야기야."  
"나는 원하는 게 없었지. 그냥 빈 그릇일 뿐이었어. 그걸 채운 건 라리에트야. 제뉴어리라는 칼을, 결국 괴물이 되지 않도록 지켜낸 것이 도터였듯이."

세상을 구한다는 것.

라리에트는 죽음으로써 한 번 세상을 구했고, 죽은 뒤에 다시 한 번 세상을 구했다. 그런 그녀와 비교된다는 것은 늘, 미안하고도 쓸쓸했지만.

"내가 두 개의 문 앞에 앉아 있는 꿈을 꾸고 있었는데...... 일어나보니 라리에트가 이걸 뜨면서 날 기다리고 있었어. 뜨개질같은 건 한 번도 해본 적 없었다는데도. 초조해서 어쩔 줄 몰라서 이것이라도 할 수 밖에 없었다고 그랬지."  
"마저 뜨지 그래."  
"그랬다가, 다 이루었다 하고 세상을 닫아버릴까봐서. 인간의 마음으로 세상을 유지한다는거, 이거 은근히 힘든 일이더라. 크로히텐 선생님은 그동안 가르친 학생들의 옛 작문까지 다 기억하고 있다고 했는데. 아무것도 망각하지 않고 그 세월을 살아가는 것은 얼마나 지루하고, 끔찍할까. 그런 생각도 들어. 내가 없이는 안 되는 세상이라니. 차라리 이 세상이 나를 필요로 하지 않는 게 부러울 정도잖아."  
"너, 웬만하면 좋은 생각만 하고 좀 좋게 지내 봐라. 어?"  
"알아."

이브는 차를 준비하고, 쥰을 안아 무릎에 앉혔다.

"생각해봤어. 아직은 도터도 곁에 있고, 이쪽과 저쪽의 우주가 만날 시기도 다가오니까 상관없지만, 그런 일들이 지난 뒤에, 내가 과연 그 지루함을 견딜 수 있을까, 하고."  
"그런 생각 좀 하지 마."  
"너무 지루해서, 세상을 무너뜨릴 수도 있지 않을까. 당장, 내가 임시로 만들었던 그 테고리들 기억해? 그 고리 밖으로 나간 사람들은 얼어죽고 말았어. 바다까지 얼어붙었지. 그 겨울에는. 알아. 내가, 더이상 태양은 떠오르지 말아라. 다시는 그 빛을 비추지 말아라. 그렇게 진심으로 원한다면 이 세상은, 그대로 닫히고 말거야. 대정숙이 차라리 자비롭겠지. 제국 황제가 끝까지 몽니를 부렸던 그 때처럼."  
"이브."  
"그래서 이제야 알 것 같아. 그 게을러터진 용이 왜 번거롭게 왜 마법 학교 선생님 같은 걸 하고 있었는지. 왜, 제 1왕녀를 자신의 수호자로 삼았는지를."

이비엔의 손이 쥰의 머리카락을 스쳤다. 쥰은 간지러운 듯 까르르 웃다가, 테이블 건너편에 앉은 디셈버를 바라보며 손을 흔들었다.

"그렇게 해서라도, 무언가 사랑할 것을 만들어야 했겠지. 그렇게 해서라도, 견뎌나가야 했겠지. 디셈버, 난 지금 이 아이가 무척 사랑스러워. 눈에 넣어도 아프지 않을 손녀와 한달의 절반을 떨어져 지내야 하는 유지니아에게는 미안하지만, 이 아이에게, 제 1 왕녀로서 뉴턴에 살고 있는 여신을 수호하도록 의무를 다 하게 해 달라고 청했지. 그렇게, 이 세상을 좀 더 사랑해야겠다고 생각했으니까. 음? 쥰? 디셈버에게 가고 싶다고?"  
"디셈버! 예! 좋아!"  
"어린 애한테 뭐라는 거야."  
"얘가 널 좋아한다고 하는것 같은데?"  
"쟤가 나랑 몇 살 차이나는지 알기는 알아? 과거에서 이동해 온 것은 둘째치더라도, 난 저녀석 할아버지보다 두 살 더 많아!"  
"뭘 그래, 난 그 둔한 드래곤도 좋아했는데."  
"그 이야기도 말야. 야, 너 따지고 들면...... 내 가장 친한 친구의 약혼녀로 알려진 애가 내 친아빠와 사귀고 있었다는 게, 이게 무슨......"  
"됐어. 쥰이 너 저렇게 좋아하잖아. 좀 안아주지 그래."

이비엔은 은여우처럼 교태어린 나긋한 표정을 지으며 미소지었다. 어쩔 수 없이 쥰을 무릎에 앉힌 디셈버는, 어쩔 줄 몰라 하다가 그냥 무심결에 쥰의, 왼쪽 귀 위로 뻗친 머리카락들을 모아 가늘게 땋기 시작했다. 쥰은 디셈버가 무엇을 하는지 궁금하다는 듯 그를 올려다보다가, 그냥 그의 가슴에 폭 안겼다. 마치, 무언가를 이해한다는 듯이. 이비엔은 그런 디셈버와 쥰을 바라보다가 나직하게 웃었다. 디셈버는 아마도 의식하지 못하는 것 같지만, 언젠가, 이제는 기억조차 희미해질만큼 오래전에 그런 일이 있었다. 페그마타가 만들어낸 물감옥 속에서, 언제 살해당할지 몰라 아무것도 먹지 못한 채로 시험장에 도착했던 제뉴어리와, 이녀석 체온이 떨어져서 차갑다고 투덜대면서도 그를 보호하듯이 팔 안에 안고 머리를 땋고 있던 "도터"를. 이비엔은, 그때의 도터보다 얼마 나이 든 것 같지도 않은 지금의 "디셈버"의 표정에서 떠올렸다. 떠나간 사람과 너무 많이 닮아서, 그래서 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 그 마음을. 그 마음이 떠오른 디셈버의 얼굴은 핑크 엘리펀트 유원지에서 이비엔을 바라보던 크로히텐 선생님과 꼭 닮아서, 그가 정말로 "이비엔이 만들어낸, 카를라 여제가 죽지 않은 다른 세계에서의 크로히텐의 딸"이라는 사실이 한 점의 의심도 없이 믿어질 정도였다. 이비엔은 찻잔을 내려놓으며 농담처럼 말했다.

"조심해, 그 집안 내력이 좀 대단해서 말야."  
"라이트스피어 쪽? 아니면 왕실 쪽?"  
"아니, 아크 드래곤들. 크로히텐도 몇백 살이나 어린 카를라 여제에, 못해도 천오백 살은 차이가 날 나까지 좋아했고. 내가 함께 살던 여자애가 있었거든. 셜리라고. 크로히텐의 삼촌인 그 지룡은 우리 셜리한테 반하지 않았나."  
"야, '이비엔', 너......."  
"아니, 그런 일이 있다고 이야기해주는 것 뿐이야, '도터'. 조심해야지. 응?"  
"그런 게 아니라니까 자꾸 그러네!"  
"그런데다, 쥰이 너 저렇게 좋아하잖아. 어이구, 여신을 수호할게 아니라 고대의 조상님을 수호해야 하는 거였는데. 그렇지, 쥰?"

무슨 말인지 멋도 모르고 고개를 끄덕이며 웃는 쥰을 내려다았다. 손바닥 사이 느껴지는 작은, 그러나 강력한 필드. 그 필드가 담고 있는 주문이, 어느 순간 읽혔다. 한때 카를라 여왕이 드래곤을 소환했던, 바로 그 최강의 주문. 등에 식은땀이 났다. 이비엔, 그렇게 세월이 흘러도 여전히 여시같은 구석이 남아있어서는. 이런 곤란한 필드라면 차라리 봉인해주면 좋겠는데, 저 녀석 성격에 이걸 가만히 내버려 둘 리도 없고. 이브가 고개를 돌리며 웃었다. 디셈버는, 허세를 부리듯 목청을 높이며 고개를 가로저었다.

"웃기지 말라고 그래. 백번 양보해서 무삭제 성인버전 제뉴어리도 아니고, 이런 꼬맹이 따위를 누가!"


End file.
